Labrador Retriever
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: Ketika seekor anjing mempertemukan dua insan dan menumbuhkan perasaan cinta diantara mereka / YunJae / GS! / OOC / DLDR / Rate T / Chapter 5 update!
1. Prologue

Title: Labrador Retriever

Main Cast: YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: They're belong to God. And ideas of this fanfiction are mine.

WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Genderswitch!

-...Presented by Yuuka Shim...-

.

.

.

PROLOGUE

**-YunJae-**

-Jaejoong's PoV-

"Bark! Bark!"

Entah sejak kapan anjing ini ada di hadapanku, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka kegiatan membacaku diganggu oleh siapa pun di taman kota ini. Tapi jika yang menggangguku bukanlah manusia, mana bisa aku memarahinya? Lagipula.. Aku termasuk pecinta hewan yang menyalak ini.. hmmm..

"_Labrador Retriever_ ya? Kau cantik sekali.." kataku memuji kecantikan bulu yang dimiliki anjing yang ada di hadapanku kini seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya, warna bulunya coklat keemasan hampir mirip dengan jenis _Golden Retriever_. Aku menyukai segala jenis anjing, namun kebetulan jenis _Labrador Retriever_ adalah favoritku. Memang jika dibandingkan dengan anjing lainnya, _Labrador Retriever_ tidak lebih imut dibanding _Mini Pomperian_ atau jenis _Puddle_. Tapi yang membuatku sangat menyukai anjing jenis ini adalah hobinya berlari. Ya.. melihat anjing berlari kesana-kemari membuatku tidak tahan untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirku.

Ditambah lagi _Labrador Retriever_ merupakan anjing yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan manusia. Ia juga memiliki tekstur mulut yang _soft_. Sehingga jika kita melemparkan mainan untuknya, ia tidak akan menggigit mainan tersebut hingga rusak.

Sepertinya anjing ini sangat suka kuelus-elus. Terbukti sekarang ia tengah duduk di hadapanku seraya memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati elusan tanganku. Hihihi. Lucu sekali bukan?

"Kau sudah punya pemilik ya?" tanyaku pada anjing ini yang tentunya tidak ia jawab, mana mungkin seekor anjing bisa menjawab pertanyaan manusia? Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menyalak. Ia mengenakan kalung di lehernya, itu artinya ia sudah memiliki pemilik bukan? Hahh.. padahal aku sangat ingin memeliharanya.

-Jaejoong PoV end-

"Ichi!" teriak seorang _namja_ ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok anjing yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah _mianhae_, aku ditinggal Ichi ketika ia berlari. Apa Ichi merepotkanmu?" tanya _namja_ itu pada Jaejoong yang tengah mengelus kepala _Labrador Retriever_ miliknya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Namanya Ichi ya? Terdengar seperti nama Jepang.." kata Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis pada _namja_ di hadapannya. Baiklah.. perlu Yunho akui ia sempat terpesona dengan senyuman Jaejoong barusan.

"_Ne_.. Ichi dalam bahasa Jepang artinya satu. Ichi adalah anjing pertamaku, oleh karena itu kuberikan ia nama demikian. Ohya, Jung Yunho_ imnida. Bangapta_, engg..."

"Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong.." kata Jaejoong menyambung Yunho.

"Ah! Nama yang indah. Hmm.. hari semakin sore. Aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa, Jaejoong-ssi!" pamit Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Eh.. Tunggu sebentar, Yunho-ssi.. Apakah besok... aku boleh bermain dengan Ichi?" tanya Jaejoong ragu sebelum Yunho pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kau menyukai Ichi ya? Baiklah besok kutunggu kau di taman ini jam empat sore.. Aku akan membawa Ichi kemari!" jawab Yunho semangat seraya memamerkan senyumannya pada Jaejoong. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Jaejoong, ia menyukai _Labrador Retriever_-nya itu.

"_Gomawo_ Yunho-ssi! Sampai jumpa!" kata Jaejoong mengahiri pertemuan pertama mereka.

Pertemuan pertama yang cukup mengesankan bagi mereka berdua, apalagi mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Oleh karena Ichi, seekor _Labrador Retriever_ yang mempertemukan mereka berdua, mereka berdua yang sama-sama mecintai jenis hewan menyalak ini, yang sama-sama menyukai kemampuan yang dimiliki seekor _Labrador Retriever_ ini. Dan perlahan, _Labrador Retriever_ ini akan semakin meningkatkan frekuensi pertemuan mereka yang entah akan berakhir seperti apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**Holla readers! Yuu kembali dengan membawa fanfiction yang amat sangat GaJe ini. ini baru prolog, kalau ada respon positive dari readers, Yuu akan terusin ff ini. karena prolog, maklum yah kalau singkat.. hehehe.**

**Kalau gak ada respon positive Yuu hapus ff-nya wkwkwk. Habisnya males terusin kalau ceritanya jelek ._. hehehe peace ._.v**

**Sedikit bocoran, kenapa judulnya Labrador Retriever? Karena bukan anjing lain wakakakak *plakk**

**Yah.. Yuu juga gatau kenapa Labrador Retriever. Tapi Yuu mau dia karena terinspirasi dari single ke-36 nya AKB48. Nanti cinta YunJae akan dipersatukan oleh anjing ini hihihi. Penasaran? Ikuti terus ff ini! wkwkwkwk**

**Akhir kata..**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Labrador Retriever

Main Cast: YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: They're belong to God. And ideas of this fanfiction are mine.

WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Genderswitch!

-...Presented by Yuuka Shim...-

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

**-YunJae-**

Jaejoong sedang menunggu di taman kota ini sendirian, dia duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terdapat pohon besar nan rindang di dekat bangku tersebut. Jaejoong duduk sambil menopang dagunya, sudah setengah jam berlalu namun orang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia terlalu dini untuk pergi ke taman ini.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"Ichi!" kata Jaejoong dengan oktaf suara yang cukup tinggi ketika melihat seekor _Labrador Retriever_ yang ia temui kemarin menghampirinya.

Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Ichi, ia tau bahwa setelah ini Ichi akan menubruk tubuhnya.

"Hahahahaha. Geli, Ichi!" kata Jaejoong sedikit berteriak ketika mendapatkan sambutan dari Ichi. Ichi yang notabene seekor anjing, datang langsung menubruk tubuh Jaejoong lalu menjilati wajahnya hingga membuat Jaejoong merasa geli sekarang. Mungkin bagi seseorang yang bukan pecinta anjing, hal ini terdengar menjijikan, namun untuk Jaejoong, hal ini merupakan sambutan yang hangat.

"Ichi! Jangan begitu!" kata sebuah suara melarang Ichi untuk terus menjilati wajah Jaejoong.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa Yunho-ssi, aku menyukai Ichi dan aku sudah menunggunya daritadi.." ucap Jaejoong seraya mengelus-elus kepala dan dagu Ichi dengan gemas.

"Hee... Aku merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu.. Panggil aku Yunho saja. Tidak perlu menggunakan embel-embel '-ssi'. Ohya, kau hanya menunggu peliharaanku, kau tidak menungguku.." Kata Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Tidak lupa bibirnya ia _pout_-kan hingga ia terlihat tampan sekaligus imut sekarang.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku tanpa embel-embel '-ssi', adil bukan? Dan.. tentu saja aku juga menunggumu karena kau yang membawa Ichi kemari. Hahaha." Jawab Jaejoong seraya mencubit pipi Yunho yang sedikit menggembung kala ia mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Aww! Sakit!" pekik Yunho saat Jaejoong mencubit pipinya dengan keras. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Yunho merasakan sebuah getaran menyenangkan di dadanya ketika kulit pipinya disentuh oleh jari-jari lembut Jaejoong.

"Apa sangat sakit? Pipimu sampai merah seperti itu. hihihi." Kata Jaejoong ketika melihat kedua pipi Yunho yang menjadi merah. Yah.. itu bukanlah warna merah yang dihasilkan karena rasa sakit. Melainkan rona wajah itu dikarenakan rasa hangat yang menyinggahi kedua pipi Yunho.

"Bark!"

Suara Ichi pun menginterupsi Jaejoong dan Yunho, sepertinya hewan peliharaan Yunho ini merasa diabaikan oleh majikannya dan juga teman baru majikannya.

"Kau merasa diabaikan ya, Ichi? Ayo main!" kata Jaejoong semangat seraya mengeluarkan bola mainan khusus anjing dan melemparnya hingga Ichi mengejar bola tersebut. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas dari ekspresi wajah Jaejoong sekarang, ia sangat bahagia dapat bermain dengan Ichi.

'_Perasaan apa tadi?' _batin Yunho yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya sekarang seraya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang bermain dengan hewan peliharaannya dengan detail.

**-YunJae-**

"Hahh.. Lelah namun menyenangkan sekali!" kata Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku taman dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Yunho yang melihat itu dengan sigap mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa dalam saku celananya.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat bermain dengan Ichi.." ucap Yunho seraya mengelap pelipis Jaejoong yang bercucuran keringat.

"Tidak apa-apa, jarang sekali aku bisa bermain dengan anjing jenis ini. Kau tau? Kebanyakan orang lebih memilih _Golden Retriever_ untuk diperlihara dibandingkan _Labrador Retriever_." Jawab Jaejoong mengambil sapu tangan Yunho dan mengelap keringatnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Yunho tadi, Jaejoong tidak merasakan getaran menyenangkan di dadanya. Mungkin tepatnya.. **belum merasakan**.

"Ya.. mungkin karena jenis _Golden Retriever_ memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dibandingkan _Labrador Retriever_. Bisa jadi pencuri malah takut memasuki rumah kita karena melihat _Golden Retriever_ memiliki tubuh yang sangat besar. Mungkin mereka menyangka itu singa. Hahaha." kata Yunho menanggapi Jaejoong dengan sedikit candaan di sana.

"Ya... bisa jadi. Ohya, Yunho.. kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Aku tinggal sendirian, dan aku ingin Ichi bisa pergi ke rumahku lain waktu. Hehehe." Ucap Jaejoong dengan cengiran lucu di wajahnya. Sangat berharap bahwa Yunho mau mengajak Ichi untuk sekedar mampir ke rumahnya.

"Tapi aku..."

"Bark!"

Seolah tau apa yang akan Yunho jawab, Ichi langsung menyalak seakan-akan memaksa Yunho untuk mengiyakan ajakan Jaejoong. Ichi terlihat sangat menyukai Jaejoong bukan?

"Ichi.. kita harus..."

"Bark! Bark!"

Potong Ichi lagi tetap memaksa Yunho untuk mengiyakan ajakan Jaejoong.

"Dengar dulu Ichi, kita tidak bisa..."

"Bark!"

Lagi, Ichi kembali menyalak ketika mendengar Yunho yang sepertinya ingin menolak ajakan Jaejoong. Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya diam menyaksikan 'acara' pertengkaran antara majikan dan hewan peliharaannya.

"Kita tidak bisa menolak ajakan Jaejoong, Ichi!" kata Yunho cepat sebelum Ichi kembali menyela pembicaraannya.

"Horreee!" pekik Jaejoong girang dan langsung memeluk Ichi, sementara ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Ichi hanyalah diam sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan ekornya bergoyang-goyang.

Sepertinya Ichi tengah malu karena salah mengira apa yang akan diucapkan majikannya. Hahaha.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tinggal sendirian, ya.." kata Yunho ketika sampai di rumah Jaejoong dan mendapati rumahnya yang sangat kosong itu.

"Begitulah.. _Appa_-ku sudah meninggal dan _Umma_ tinggal di Jepang bersama _Appa_ tiriku." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mencari kunci pintu di dalam tas yang ia bawa. Setelah menemukannya, ia pun membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Yunho beserta Ichi untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"_Mianhae_.. aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Yunho yang merasa tidak enak karena tanpa sengaja menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri malas untuk membahasnya.

"_Gwaenchana_.. aku sudah biasa.." jawab Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Ohya.. sekarang Ichi sudah mengetahui rumahku.. Seekor _Labrador Retriever_ memiliki ingatan kuat, kau tau? Jadi jika suatu waktu Ichi menghilang, aku yakin ia akan ke rumahku. Hehehe." Sambung Jaejoong lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyengir lucu.

"Hmmm.. Tenang saja, Ichi akan setia kepadaku, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Aku kan majikan yang baik." tanggap Yunho membanggakan diri sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, seperti ekspresi orang biasa yang sedang berbangga atas sesuatu.

"Huh.. lihat saja nanti, hahaha. Ohya, aku akan memasak beberapa makanan untukmu dan Ichi, kalian bisa menungguku di ruang tamu. Aku menyiapkan makan dulu~" kata Jaejoong seraya berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Ichi untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan.

**-YunJae-**

"Whoooaa~~ semuanya terlihat enak, Jae-ah!" kata Yunho ketika melihat beberapa hidangan yang disajikan oleh Jaejoong. Tidak heran Jaejoong pandai memasak, ia sudah lama hidup sendiri dan ia juga tidak bisa selamanya menggantungkan hidup pada orang lain. Ia harus bisa mandiri mengurus segala kebutuhan pribadinya.

"_Gomawo_ Yunho-ya.. Tapi aku hanya bisa menyajikan makanan sederhana untukmu. Hanya _Jjangmyeon_, mie _udon_, _bulgogi_, dan juga ada _katsu_ untuk Ichi.." jawab Jaejoong merendah. Memang hanya sebuah makanan sederhana yang dapat disajikannya. Namun jika berbicara soal rasa, Jaejoong tidak bisa diragukan kemampuannya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup Jae-ah.. Kau bahkan bisa membuat makanan Jepang. Kau tau? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan mie_ udon_. Ah.. sudahlah.. ayo segera makan, aku lapar hahhaa." Kata Yunho tidak sabaran. Yah sesungguhnya sedikit tidak sopan jika yang membuka acara makan bukanlah sang pemilik rumah. Yunho pun tau akan hal itu, namun entah mengapa mulutnya sendiri tidak bisa ia kontrol ketika ia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Gugup _eoh_?

"_Ne_.. mari makan! Dan ini untuk Ichi!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan Ichi _katsu_. Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Jaejoong tidak memiliki anjing sehingga ia tidak menyediakan makanan khusus untuk anjing. Apa lagi yang bisa ia buat dengan bahan sederhana selain _katsu_?

"_Mashita_! Jae-ah, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan sering mampir ke rumahmu untuk sekedar makan siang atau makan malam! Masakanmu benar-benar enak!" puji Yunho ketika baru saja menelan sesuap _bulgogi_ buatan Jaejoong.

"Tidak masalah Yunho-ya, asalkan kau membawa Ichi kemari." Jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum melihat Yunho yang dengan lahapnya memakan masakan buatannya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, ia sangat senang apabila ada seseorang yang menyukai masakannya.

"Bark!"

Disela-sela acara makan berlangsung, Ichi dengan tiba-tiba menyalak hingga membuat Yunho kaget dan tersedak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Yunho pun terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya. Melihat itu, dengan sigap Jaejoong mengambilkan minuman untuk Yunho sambil sedikit menepuk-nepuk pungung Yunho agar ia tidak lagi tersedak.

"Ichi! Kau membuatku tersedak!" kata Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Namun tentu saja tidak akan dijawab oleh Ichi.

Ichi hanya diam sambil menggigit piring makanannya yang telah kosong dan membawanya ke Jaejoong. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa kau mau tambah lagi, Ichi?" tanya Jaejoong pada Ichi yang kini menggoyangkan ekornya. Sementara itu Ichi hanya terdiam dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Tentu saja ia hanya dapat melakukan itu, Ichi seekor anjing. Mana mungkin bisa menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Baiklah aku akan ambilkan lagi." sambung Jaejoong ketika ia menyadari pertanyaannya sangat tepat. Rupanya bukan hanya Yunho yang menyukai makanan buatan Jaejoong. Namun Ichi juga sangat menyukai makanan buatannya.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jae-ah.." kata Yunho ketika berada di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong hendak kembali ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini juga Yunho-ya, Ichi.. Lain kali kalian harus mampir lagi kesini.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Terutama kau Ichi.." sambung Jaejoong lagi seraya berjongkok dan mengelus sayang kepala Ichi. Ichi pun tidak menolak perbuatan Jaejoong, malah kini ekornya ia goyang-goyangkan dan lidahnya pun ia julurkan. Sekarang Jaejoong tau, jika ekspresi ini yang ditunjukkan oleh Ichi, itu artinya Ichi sedang malu.

"Kami pulang dulu, Jae-ah.. unggg... Selamat malam.." pamit Yunho ragu seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal ketika mengucapkan kata 'selamat malam' pada Jaejoong.

"Selamat malam, Yunho-ya.." balas Jaejoong menanggapi Yunho. Setelahnya Yunho pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong untuk pulang. Tidak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya untuk pamit lagi kepada Jaejoong dan dibalas Jaejoong dengan melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Kau menyukai Jaejoong, Ichi?" tanya Yunho pada Ichi dalam perjalanan pulang, rumahnya dengan rumah Jaejoong hanya berbeda beberapa blok, jadi Yunho lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki untuk pulang.

Ichi hanya diam tidak menanggapi Yunho, namun kini Ichi tengah menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah sang majikan. Anjing yang pintar, bukan?

"Apakah kau berpikir Jaejoong itu menarik?" tanya Yunho lagi pada Ichi dan tetap hanya dibalas Ichi dengan tatapannya pada Yunho. Jika Ichi dapat berbicara, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakannya ya?

"Jika aku mendekati Jaejoong, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Yunho lagi pada Ichi, sepertinya banyak sekali pertanyaan Yunho yang terngiang di otaknya soal Jaejoong. Bohong jika ia katakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan Jaejoong, _namja_ normal mana pun tentunya akan tertarik dengan Jaejoong mengingat Jaejoong memiliki wajah yang cantik dan juga manis.

"Tapi.. aku harus mengenalnya lebih baik lagi, Ichi.." kata Yunho pada Ichi yang sedari tadi terdiam. Seperti sebelumnya, Ichi hanya menatap Yunho seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh majikannya itu.

Seekor anjing memang tidak bisa berbicara, tapi taukah kalian bahwa sesungguhnya seekor anjing sangat peka dengan sifat dan perasaan manusia? Dan juga, anjing adalah hewan yang paling setia dengan majikannya. Jadi jika Ichi sendiri yang mendekati Jaejoong, bukankah itu berarti karakter Jaejoong tidak bisa diragukan?

"Ya.. kurasa aku harus mengenalnya lebih. Ichi.. apa kau keberatan jika aku mendekati Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho pada Ichi yang tetap terdiam. Tetap setia menatap majikannya yang terus berbicara walau tidak pernah ia jawab.

"Kau tau Ichi? Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak tertarik dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, pilihan yang bodoh jika aku tidak ingin mengetahui lebih tentang dirinya.." kata Yunho seraya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat bintang di malam itu.

"Aku tau kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan.. Seandainya kau bisa berbicara, kira-kira apa yang akan kau katakan ya? Mungkin ini gila, tapi aku selalu berharap jika suatu saat nanti kau bisa bicara dan bisa menanggapiku ketika bercerita. Kau adalah satu-satunya teman yang kusayang, Ichi.. bukan sekedar hewan peliharaan.." kata Yunho lagi seraya menurunkan pandangannya untuk menatap Ichi. Menatap mata seekor anjing yang sudah beberapa lama ini menemani hari-harinya.

"Sudahlah, aku terlalu banyak bercerita padamu. Ayo pulang!" ucap Yunho final ketika dirasakannya beberapa pertanyaan di otaknya sudah terjawab oleh Ichi. Padahal sedari tadi Ichi hanya menatap Yunho.

Yunho berlari untuk menuju rumahnya, begitu juga dengan Ichi yang pastinya akan mengimbangi langkah Yunho. Yah.. semacam olah raga di malam hari, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Haahh.. Haahh.. Kau mengalahkanku, Ichi. Lihat saja, lain kali aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" kata Yunho dengan nafas yang terengah-engah pada Ichi. Ya, mereka berdua berlomba lari dan kini dimenangkan oleh Ichi. Mungkin Ichi sangat senang hari ini hingga membuatnya lebih cepat berlari agar cepat sampai di rumahnya dan cepat-cepat tidur untuk bertemu Jaejoong besok?

"Bark!" Ichi menyalak pada Yunho ketika Yunho berkata bahwa ia akan mengalahkannya. Seperti ekspresi sedang menantang, _eoh_?

"Heh? Apa kau meragukanku? Kita akan buktikan! Hahhaa. Sudah malam, aku harus tidur. Selamat malam, Ichi.." ucap Yunho pamit seraya mengelus kepala Ichi singkat lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk beristirahat.

Hari yang sangat menyenangkan dan juga melelahkan untuk keduanya, maksudku untuk Yunho dan Ichi. Yunho merebahkan dirinya di ranjang ketika dirasanya rasa lelah mulai menyergapi tubuhnya. Namun ia tidak bisa langsung terlelap begitu saja. Memori-memori hari ini yang ia rekam baik-baik dengan mata kepala dan mata hatinya perlahan mulai menyinggahi pikirannya. Mengingat senyuman dan juga tawa Jaejoong membuat darahnya berdesir hangat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dengan nyaman.

'_Aish.. Perasaan apa ini?' _batin Yunho kala ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih dan lebih cepat mengimbangi banyaknya memori tentang Jaejoong yang menyinggahi pikirannya.

Tidak.. Yunho tidak menyukai ini, darah yang berdesir hangat, pipi yang merona, dan juga jantung yang berdetak cepat namun terasa.. Nyaman. Ini semua terlalu cepat untuk Yunho. Ia masih butuh waktu lagi untuk lebih mengenal Jaejoong.

'_Kurasa aku butuh istirahat..' _batin Yunho lagi lalu mulai menyamankan dirinya pada bantal dan guling untuk segera pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya..

.

.

**TBC**

**Heyyo readers! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Yuuka Shim manusia paling kece se-jagad raya wkwkwk *plakk**

**Kali ini Yuu membawa Chapter pertama dari ff Labrador Retriever ini. dan juga Yuu disini ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari readers. Ada yang tanya, kok ada Angst-nya? Jawabannya karena... Ff tanpa konflik gak seru kan? ._. makanya ada angst-nya wakakakaka *plakk**

**Ini ceritanya Yunho malu-malu ya? Wkwkwk Yuu sendiri bingung mau ketik gimana Yunho nya tapi yah akhirnya Yunho nya Yuu buat begini(?)**

**Hohoho. Disini Yuu juga mau berterimakasih sama readers yang udah review ff Yuu ini. huhuhu Yuu jadi terhura(?) pengalaman Yuu, Yuu itu senang kalau nama Yuu dicantumkan di bagian "thanks to" pada ff yg Yuu review. Nah, Yuu gak tau readers yg udah review senang atau gak kalau Yuu cantumkan namanya disini, tapi karena Yuu sangat menghormati dan bersyukur sama yang review ff ini, Yuu mau ucapin**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**auliaJC, Ai Rin Lee, ajid yunjae**

**makasih udah mau review ff ini :D**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Labrador Retriever

Main Cast: YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: They're belong to God. And ideas of this fanfiction are mine.

WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Genderswitch!

-...Presented by Yuuka Shim...-

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

**-YunJae-**

"Bark!"

Pagi hari ini seperti biasa bukanlah sebuah suara kicauan burung yang membangunkan Jaejoong, melainkan sebuah suara menyalak yang berasal dari seekor _Labrador Retriever_ yang dengan tenang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong.

"_Aigo_.. Ichi kau jadi sering sekali datang kemari. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Jaejoong pada hewan yang telah membangunkannya itu dengan wajah khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Piyama bermotif gajahnya terlihat kusut, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Hhh.. hhh..." Ichi hanya dapat mengulurkan lidahnya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tentunya tepat sasaran. Memang sudah dua minggu ini Ichi terus mengunjungi rumahnya untuk sekedar mendapatkan makanan dari Jaejoong, lalu setelahnya Ichi akan pulang dengan Yunho yang masih belum bangun.

Perlu kalian tau, selama dua minggu ini Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Ichi selalu pergi ke rumah Jaejoong untuk sekedar meminta makanan pagi. Setelah Yunho bangun dari tidurnya, Yunho akan memberikan makanan pada Ichi dan pasti akan segera habis dilahap oleh hewan peliharaannya itu. Licik memang, tetapi cukup cerdas untuk ukuran seekor anjing. Bisa mendapatkan sarapan _double_ bukankah menyenangkan?

"Ini untukmu, Ichi.. _Gomawo_ sudah membangunkanku anjing pintar.." kata Jaejoong ketika memberikan mangkuk khusus anjing yang berisi makanan pada Ichi. Seminggu lalu Jaejoong memang membeli mangkuk makanan khusus anjing, mengingat Ichi yang sekarang tiap pagi akan datang ke rumahnya untuk sekedar makan pagi.

"Ichi.. Mengapa Yunho tidak pernah ikut denganmu jika kau datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi?" tanya Jaejoong pada Ichi yang sedang makan seraya berjongkok lalu mengelus-elus kepala Ichi.

Ini sudah minggu kedua Ichi datang ke rumahnya, namun Jaejoong tidak pernah mendapati Yunho ikut dengannya. Rindu _eoh_?

"Mengapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi ketika Ichi menolehkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Seolah tak peduli, Ichi kembali menurunkan kepalanya untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**-YunJae-**

-Yunho's PoV-

Aku bangun agak pagi hari ini, sudah lama aku tidak mengajak Ichi jalan-jalan pagi. Ah.. Pasti Ichi bosan di rumah, sudah saatnya aku memerikan Ichi sedikit hiburan. Tapi mengapa daritadi aku tidak mendengar Ichi menyalak ya? Biasanya ia akan menyalak jika pagi hari. Yah.. Walau nyatanya hampir setiap hari aku bangun sedikit siang.

Sudahlah, sudah waktunya memberikan makanan untuk Ichi. Setelah itu aku akan mengajak Ichi untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Ichi!" aku mencari Ichi ke dalam kandangnya, namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Tidak biasanya dia tidak berada di dalam kandangnya, pagi-pagi seperti ini Ichi pergi kemana?

"Ichi! Dimana kau?" teriakku di halaman rumah berharap aku bisa menemukan Ichi disana. Semoga Ichi tidak kabur dari rumah.

'_Jika suatu waktu Ichi menghilang, aku yakin ia akan ke rumahku. Hehehe'_ tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Jaejoong waktu itu. Tapi apa mungkin Ichi pergi ke rumah Jaejoong? Ah sudahlah.. lebih baik kupastikan sendiri saja. Lagipula aku... merindukan Jaejoong.

.

.

"Ichi!" pekikku ketika melihat Ichi sedang makan di halaman rumah Jaejoong dengan Jaejoong yang menemaninya. Aish.. ternyata anjing nakal itu kemari.

"Ichi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku kan akan memberimu makanan. _Mian ne_, Jae-ah." Kataku memarahi Ichi sekaligus meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Ichi mungkin sangat merepotkan Jaejoong dengan membangunkannya sepagi ini.

"_Ani_, Yunho-ya.. _Gwaenchana_, Ichi sudah biasa makan pagi disini." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuatku sedikit terperanjat. Sudah biasa? Apa itu artinya...

-Yunho's PoV End-

"Jadi Ichi sudah sering kemari untuk meminta makan padamu?" tanya Yunho bermaksud memperjelas jawaban Jaejoong.

"Ya.. setiap pagi Ichi kemari dan aku akan memberinya makanan.." kata Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"Tapi.. Jika aku bangun aku akan memberinya makanan juga.. Itu artinya, Ichi mendapat makan pagi _double_?" ucap Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dan Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_? Kukira kau tidak memberinya makanan sehingga tiap pagi Ichi kemari.." kata Jaejoong sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena terkejut. Setelah itu keduanya hanya menurunkan pandangannya untuk melihat Ichi yang dengan santainya memakan makanannya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Anjing nakal!" kata Yunho pada sambil menaikkan tangannya seperti hendak memukul Ichi. Ya.. tentunya tidak bermaksud memukul dengan keras.

"Jangan Yun.." kata Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho yang hampir saja mengenai Ichi.

Lagi.. Darah Yunho terasa berdesir hangat dan cepat hingga berpusat pada kedua pipinya dan membentuk seburat kemerahan disana. Ah.. Ternyata sang pangeran tampan sedang malu kala Jaejoong memegang tangannya. Kulitnya terasa begitu halus menyentuh lengan Yunho membuatnya kembali berdebar-debar.

"A.. Aku.." kata Yunho yang kini menjadi terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Yun.. Lebih baik kau masuk, tidak adil hanya Ichi yang mendapatkan makanan. Setidaknya pagi ini ada yang menemaniku sarapan. Hehehe." Potong Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kegugupan dari Yunho sendiri. Malah Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk sarapan bersama. Ah.. Sepertinya kau harus berterima kasih pada Ichi kali ini, Yunho-ya..

"Ba.. Baiklah.." jawab Yunho seraya menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Namun entah mengapa tetap saja ia masih terbata dalam menjawab ajakan Jaejoong.

'_Aku sudah lebih mengenalmu selama dua minggu ini, Kim Jaejoong. Hingga saat ini bahkan kau tidak menunjukkan sifat burukmu. Atau kau memang tidak memilikinya? Apakah kau malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku?'_ batin Yunho sedikit berlebihan seraya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan di depannya.

.

.

"Jae-ah.." panggil Yunho di tengah sarapan paginya bersama Jaejoong.

"Hm?" jawab Jaejoong menanggapi Yunho singkat.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki _namjachingu_?" tanya Yunho _to the point_.

"Uhuk.." dan pertanyaan itu malah membuat Jaejoong tersedak sekarang. Aish.. Jung Yunho, bisakah kau mencari _moment_ yang lebih tepat? Bukan di tengah sarapan pagi seperti ini?

"Ah.. Eh? Apa aku salah bertanya?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya. Ya memang tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Hanya saja tidakkah Yunho bisa mencari _moment_ yang lebih tepat?

"Ah.. Tidak.. Hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanmu. Aku belum memiliki _namjachingu_, Yunho-ya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jaejoong ketika ia selesai minum sedikit air untuk menurunkan makanan yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau.. Lagipula jika kau memiliki _namjachingu_, bukankah tidak sopan kau mengajakku untuk sarapan bersama? Hahaha." Jelas Yunho agar Jaejoong tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Padahal dalam hatinya Yunho merasa senang karena memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

"Tapi nyatanya aku tidak punya kan? Hahaha." Kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit tertawa. Sarapan pagi kali ini menjadi sedikit menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong. Biasanya ia hanya makan sendirian. Namun kali ini ada Yunho yang menemaninya.

"Hmm.. Jae-ah, aku dan Ichi sudah bermain ke rumahmu. Bagaimana kali ini kau yang bermain ke rumahku? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku." Usul Yunho penuh harap. Jaejoong pun terdiam sambil memasang ekspresi berpikirnya yang malah terlihat imut di mata Yunho. Jika boleh Yunho lakukan, maka ia akan mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong yang tengah sedikit menggembung sekarang. Sungguh saat ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah.. Asal aku bisa bermain dengan Ichi di rumahmu nanti." Putus Jaejoong pada akhirnya seraya memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Pasti!" jawab Yunho dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah tampannya membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

**-YunJae-**

Kini Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di halaman rumah Yunho yang dapat dikatakan cukup luas, Jaejoong sudah berkenalan dengan kedua orang tua Yunho dan mereka pun terlihat menyukai Jaejoong. Mungkin sembari mencari menantu? Hahaha.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melemparkan bola karet kepada Ichi. Ichi pun terlihat senang dengan bola karet tersebut.

"Hm?" kata Jaejoong menjawab panggilan Yunho singkat.

"Bagaimana jika ada.. _namja_ yang menyukaimu? Apa tanggapanmu?" tanya Yunho ragu. Jaejoong terlihat berpikir, tanpa menyadari siapa sebenarnya _namja_ yang Yunho maksud.

"Entahlah.. Aku belum berpikir tentang itu. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Jaejoong balik bertanya pada Yunho. Yunho terlihat gugup kala itu, namun tetap berusaha bersikap normal pada Jaejoong.

"Aku... ah.. tidak, lupakan saja." Kata Yunho menundukkan kepala, maksud hati ingin menyatakan perasaannya, namun hal itu tidak jadi ia sampaikan. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho yang menundukkan kepalanya, sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari Yunho. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sementara Yunho? Lihatlah ia sekarang, menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Untungnya hal itu tidak diperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Jae.. apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?" tanya Yunho lagi, masih dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hmmm.. Cinta ya? Mungkin saat ini aku sedang merasakannya." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho. Gerak matanya mengikuti Ichi yang berlari di sekitar halaman rumah Yunho, namun tentunya bukan Ichi yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

"_Namja_ yang beruntung.." kata Yunho lirih namun samar-samar masih dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi normal.

"Ah.. Tidak.. A.. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku hanya... hanya.. Sudah lupakan saja. Mau mengajak Ichi jalan-jalan?" jawab Yunho terbata karena gugup dan pada akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan pada topik lain.

"Baiklah.." kata Jaejoong mengiyakan ajakan Yunho. Lebih baik seperti itu, mungkin..

.

.

"Kita akan kemana, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang menuntunnya ke jalan yang tidak biasa Yunho lewati ketika mengajak Ichi jalan-jalan.

"Kita akan pergi membeli biskuit anjing untuk Ichi, persediaan biskuitnya sudah habis." Jawab Yunho lalu masuk ke salah satu toko diantara deretan ruko yang mereka lewati.

"_Annyeong_, Yunho-ya, _annyeong_ Ichi! Apa kalian ingin membeli biskuit untuk Ichi lagi?" sapa sang pemilik toko pada Yunho dan Ichi. Sepertinya Yunho selalu membeli biskuit anjing disini, terbukti dengan akrabnya pemilik toko ini dengan Ichi dan juga Yunho.

"_Annyeong, ahjussi_. _Ne_, kami ingin membeli biskuit untuk Ichi lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Ichi suka sekali makan." Jawab Yunho seraya tersebut pada _ahjussi_ pemilik toko tersebut.

"Ah.. Yunho-ya, kau sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_? Cantik sekali, kau sangat pintar memilih pasangan!" puji _ahjussi_ pemilik toko pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat serasi saat itu.

"Eh.. _Ahjussi_, kenalkan dia Kim Jaejoong. Jae hanya temanku, _ahjussi_." Jawab Yunho dengan wajahnya yang kembali merona seperti saat berada di rumahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Yunho merasa sangat senang ketika _Ahjussi_ pemilik toko ini mengiranya berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Namun di satu sisi ia juga merasa tidak enak hati dengan Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong_, Jaejoong-ah. Sayang sekali, padahal kalian terlihat sangat serasi." Kata _Ahjussi_ itu menyayangkan pernyataan Yunho barusan. Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya menyunggingkan senyuman pada _ahjussi_ itu karena salah mengira.

"Kita hanya berteman, _ahjussi_. Ohya, ini bayaran untuk biskuit Ichi, kami pergi dulu, _ne_? _Annyeong, ahjussi_." Pamit Yunho terkesan buru-buru. Merasa malu _eoh_?

.

.

"Kita hanya bermain sebentar disini, Jae-ah.. Hari sudah sore." Kata Yunho pada Jaejoong ketika mereka berdua sampai di taman tempat Ichi biasa bermain.

"Baiklah, setidaknya seharian ini aku sudah puas bermain dengan Ichi. _Kajja_, Ichi. Tangkap!" jawab Jaejoong lalu kembali melempar bola karet agak jauh, Ichi pun dengan senang hati mengejarnya.

"Bark! Bark!"

Yunho hanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman tersebut sambil melihat Ichi yang terlihat senang bermain dengan Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar seperti itu membuat hati Yunho menjadi sejuk. Tanpa sadar, Yunho menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

'_Cinta ya? Mungkin saat ini aku sedang merasakannya.' _Tiba-tiba kembali terngiang di pikiran Yunho tentang pernyataan Jaejoong tadi.

'_Siapa namja beruntung yang bisa menarik perhatianmu, Boo?' _batin Yunho miris dan tanpa sadar memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan khusus yang dibuatnya, seandainya saja ialah _namja_ yang mungkin dicintai Jaejoong. Namun mengingat semua perlakuan Jaejoong padanya, rasanya sangat mustahil bahwa ialah yang Jaejoong cintai.

'_Apakah aku memiliki kesempatan, Boo?'_ batin Yunho lagi sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tertawa lepas ketika bermain dengan Ichi.

"Ichi, sudah waktunya pulang!" teriak Yunho pada Ichi yang cukup jauh dari bangku taman yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Lain kali kita main lagi, _ne_ Ichi?" Kata Jaejoong pada Ichi seraya mengelus kepala Ichi sayang. Setelahnya ia mengantarkan Ichi untuk mendatangi Yunho.

"_Gomawo_ untuk hari ini Yunho-ya.." kata Jaejoong berterimakasih pada Yunho, tak lupa dengan disertai senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yunho yang malah tidak mengerti untuk apa Jaejoong berterimakasih.

"Karena aku bisa bermain seharian dengan Ichi dan kau hari ini." jawab Jaejoong semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Oh.. _Cheonma_, Jae-ah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu.." kata Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong. Dan jangan lupakan Ichi yang berada di bawah sedang melihat mereka berdua seolah mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak perlu, Yun.. Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan pulang sendiri." Tolak Jaejoong halus, namun sepertinya Yunho tidak akan mengindahkan penolakan halus dari Jaejoong.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Hari sudah semakin gelap, sangat berbahaya seorang wanita berjalan sendirian saat malam hari. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat. Barulah aku pulang bersama Ichi. Aku juga yakin Ichi tidak keberatan, iya kan Ichi?" benar kan? Yunho sama sekali tidak mengindahkan penolakan Jaejoong. Malah Yunho meminta persetujuan dari Ichi.

"Bark! Hh.. Hhhh.." kata Ichi menyalak lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggoyangkan ekornya. Sepertinya Ichi sendiri tidak keberatan bukan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Ayo jalan!" kata Jaejoong tanpa sadar menarik tangan Yunho untuk segera beranjak dari taman itu. Bukan karena kesal, namun Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho dan Ichi pulang terlalu larut.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jaejoong hanya terjadi sedikit percakapan singkat diantara mereka berdua. Bukannya malas untuk berbicara, hanya saja semua topik yang ingin mereka bahas, sudah mereka bicarakan seharian ini. Sehingga kini keduanya hanya terlibat percakapan singkat saja.

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengantarku pulang, Yun.." kata Jaejoong berterima kasih pada Yunho ketika ia sampai di rumahnya.

"_Cheonma,_ Jae.. umm.. Selamat malam.." jawab Yunho dan masih dengan ragu mengucapkan kata 'selamat malam' pada Jaejoong.

"Selamat malam.." balas Jaejoong singkat. Setelahnya Yunho membalikkan badannya untuk segera pulang ke ruamh diikuti Ichi yang tetap setia berada di samping Yunho.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho seolah melupakan sesuatu.

Yunho hanya menoleh pada Jaejoong tanpa menjawab panggilannya. Tepat pada saat Yunho menolehkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong, saat itu juga bibir Jaejoong menyentuh pipi Yunho singkat. Setelahnya Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa melihat Yunho lagi.

Sementara Yunho? Ia tetap berdiri mematung disana, memandangi pintu rumah Jaejoong yang tertutup dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jaejoong.. menciumnya? Entah apa yang Yunho rasakan sekarang. Yang pasti ia sangat senang dengan perlakuan Jaejoong barusan.

'_Hangat..'_ batin Yunho seraya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hoaa~~~ chapter 2 gagal! T_T**

**Yuu nyaris gak punya ide untuk chappie ini :'( hikseu~ tapi pada akhirnya Yuu publish juga (-,,-). Maafkan ya kalo chap ini mungkin aneh, konflik baru akan dimulai di chapter depan. Tertarik? Ciat ciat ciat Pdnya saya -,,-**

**Yah bagi yang penasaran tetap ikuti ff ini ya!**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**auliaJC, Ai Rin Lee, ajid yunjae, schan, noon**

**makasih udah mau review ff ini :D**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Labrador Retriever

Main Cast: YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: They're belong to God. And ideas of this fanfiction are mine.

WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Genderswitch!

-...Presented by Yuuka Shim...-

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

**-YunJae-**

-Jaejoong's PoV-

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dalam bantal empukku ini, masih terbayang sekilas kejadian yang baru saja aku alami. Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa aku begitu berani mencium Yunho tadi, hanya saja tadi ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Lagipula mungkin sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena ia telah mengantarkanku pulang.

Bodohnya lagi setelah aku menciumnya, aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahku. Aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang jatuh cinta ya? Hahaha. Katakan saja begitu, karena mungkin saja aku sedang merasakan cinta itu.

"Yunho! Mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan?" pekikku tertahan seraya meremas bantalku mengingat senyuman Yunho hari ini. Terlihat begitu polos saat dia tersenyum, sangat bebas tanpa beban. Tidak heran bukan jika aku gemas melihatnya? Kurasa jika kalian melihatnya langsung, kalian juga akan sangat gemas pada Yunho.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang terletak di atas meja nakas kamarku, membuka _gallery_ yang berisikan foto Yunho. Ya.. Aku mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, namun jika dilihat baik-baik, Yunho terlihat semakin tampan jika mengambil foto _candid_-nya. Salah satu foto yang kusukai adalah ketika Yunho sedang duduk di taman sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa, tepat pada saat aku mengambil pose-nya itu, daun-daun berguguran di sekitar Yunho sehingga menambah kesan indah pada fotonya itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan, Yun.." bisikku sambil memandang foto Yunho seraya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis untuknya.

"_Jaljayo_, Yunnie.." lanjutku lalu mendaratkan bibirku di atas ponselku yang sedang menampilkan foto _candid_ Yunho.

Aku meletakkan kembali ponselku diatas meja nakas, setelahnya aku merebahkan tubuhku yang terasa lelah ini ke atas kasur empukku. Namun aku masih belum memejamkan mata, masih menatap ponselku yang tergeletak di meja nakas lalu menyunggingkan senyuman lagi. Baru setelah itu aku memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah hari ini.

-Jaejoong PoV End-

.

.

"Bark! Bark!"

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Ichi pagi-pagi sudah datang ke rumah Jaejoong dan kembali berhasil membangunkan Jaejoong dari lelapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ichi..." sapa Jaejoong pada Ichi yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Apa kau mau meminta makanan lagi? Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Yunho memarahimu?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Ichi seperti biasa sedang menunggu menu sarapannya.

"Aku tidak akan memarahi Ichi lagi, Jae-ah.." kata Yunho yang tertanya bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah Jaejoong, tidak jauh dari tempatnya 'berbicara' dengan Ichi.

"Yunnie?" kata Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunho saat itu. Yunho yang mendengar panggilan untuknya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong tadi tanpa sengaja memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan lain, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Kau mau sarapan?" jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup namun masih dapat mengontrolnya. Sesungguhnya bukanlah panggilan itu yang membuat Jaejoong gugup, namun karena ia teringat kejadian tadi malam saat ia mencium Yunho.

"Hey.. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jae-ah.. Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." kata Yunho sedikit memaksa Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertunduk malu, mengapa ia bisa memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'Yunnie' secara tiba-tiba tadi?

"Yunnie.." jawab Jaejoong pelan nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. Namun Yunho masih dapat mendengarnya, Yunho tersenyum mendengar panggilan Jaejoong untuknya.

"Sudahlah, bukankah kau tadi mengajakku untuk sarapan? _Kajja_, Boo.." balas Yunho seraya tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong, tidak lupa juga memberi panggilan 'sayang'-nya untuk Jaejoong.

"_Ne_.." kata Jaejoong masih tertunduk malu, lalu segera berjalan masuk ke rumahnya diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

Kita lihat seekor _Labrador Retriever_ yang sedari tadi agak dilupakan. Ichi ternyata sedari tadi menatap kedua majikannya yang sedang bercakap-cakap, bahkan saat keduanya memasuki rumah, mata Ichi tetap tidak lepas mengikuti gerakan mereka berdua hingga pintu itu tertutup. Ekspresi yang membingungkan.. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ichi ya?

.

.

"Kau membuat apa, Jae-ah?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong tengah membuatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan mereka.

"Sandwich.. Aku pagi ini hanya ingin makan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berat." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Yunho. Sementara Yunho yang berada di meja makan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang sedang membuatkan sandwich untuknya.

"Selesai! Ini untukmu, Yunho-ya!" kata Jaejoong setelah selesai membuat sandwich untuk dua orang.

"Aku lebih suka dengan panggilan 'Yunnie', Boo.." kata Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan bermaksud memaksa Jaejoong untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu, hanya saja Yunho lebih merasa nyaman jika dipanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan manis tersebut.

"_Arraseo_.. Kau ini ternyata walau sudah dewasa tetap manja ya, Yunnie. Hahaha." Jawab Jaejoong sambil sedikit tertawa menggoda Yunho. Tak disangka ternyata membuat efek tersendiri pada Yunho. Ah.. Tepatnya pada kedua pipi Yunho yang sedang memerah sekarang.

"Ya.. Hanya agar kita lebih akrab, BooJae.." sanggah Yunho pada Jaejoong. Sesungguhnya ia tidak habis pikir, ia kan _namja_, mengapa malah Jaejoong yang menggodanya? Seharusnya kan ia yang menggoda Jaejoong?

"_Arraseo_, Yunnie.. Setelah ini kau akan langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong seraya memberikan satu sandwich pada Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku akan langsung pulang saja, aku sedang malas untuk berjalan-jalan. Selain itu orang tuaku sedang pergi ke Gwangju menjenguk _harabeoji_ yang sedang sakit, sehingga aku harus menjaga rumah. Kau sendiri?" jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong lalu balik bertanya padanya rencananya setelah sarapan.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa persediaan makanan. Sudah waktunya belanja bulanan, hehehe. Ohya, jangan lupa mengajak Ichi berjalan-jalan sebentar, Yun.. _Labrador Retriever_ bukan anjing yang betah di satu tempat saja.." jawab Jaejoong dan juga tidak lupa mengingatkan Yunho untuk memperhatikan Ichi. Sepertinya setiap pembicaraan mereka tidak akan lepas dari seekor _Labrador Retriever_ itu ya?

"Pasti, Boo.. Kan sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ini majikan yang baik. Aku sangat peduli pada Ichi. Hahaha." Kata Yunho percaya diri sambil tertawa kecil.

Tak tahan melihat Yunho yang terlalu percaya diri sambil tertawa kecil seperti itu, dengan gemas Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi kiri Yunho.

"_Appo_, Boo.." pekik Yunho tertahan ketika merasakan pipi kirinya dicubit oleh Jaejoong. Namun dilain sisi, hatinya merasa sangat senang diperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Habisnya aku gemas dengan pipimu yang menggembung ketika tertawa. Hahaha." Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi pada mereka hanyalah perbincangan tidak penting dan juga gurauan-gurauan yang membuat keduanya terus tertawa bebas.

**-YunJae-**

-Yunho PoV-

Aku sudah berada di rumah ketika selesai menikmati sarapan di rumah Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan Ichi yang sekarang malah tidur setelah makan banyak di rumah Jaejoong. Haahh.. Dasar anjing pemalas.

Karena bosan, aku hanya duduk di meja kamarku sambil memainkan _game_ di laptopku. Sesungguhnya aku bukanlah seorang pecinta _game_, namun tidak ada salahnya juga bukan jika untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang?

Namun baru saja 30 menit aku memainkan game, aku sudah merasa bosan kembali. Entah mengapa yang sedari tadi terlintas di otakku hanyalah Jaejoong dan Jaejoong lagi. Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak tahan ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Namun aku takut Jaejoong menolakku, lagipula aku termasuk baru mengenalnya.

Ah.. Aku hampir saja melupakan Yoochun sahabatku. Mengapa aku tidak mengajaknya kemari dan meminta saran padanya? Ia kan seorang _cassanova,_ siapa tau ia bisa memberiku saran. Aku mulai mencari nomor Yoochun yang terdapat di _smartphone_-ku ini, lalu menekan tombol '_dial_' untuk menghubunginya.

'_Yeoboseyo_.' Kata Yoochun di _line_ sebrang sana menyapaku.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Yoochun-ah. Ini aku, Yunho sahabatmu yang paling tampan." Jawabku membalas sapaannya dengan sedikit percaya diri.

'_Aku tau itu kau, Yunho. Kau pikir aku tidak menyimpan nomormu?_' kata Yoochun terkesan menyebalkan. Namun aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang satu itu.

"Bisakah kau kemari? Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke Gwangju, aku sendirian di rumah. Dan aku juga ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang sesuatu.." kataku mengungkapkan tujuanku meneleponnya.

'_Kau ada masalah Yun? Ceritakanlah..'_ jawabnya di sebrang sana.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Pokoknya aku menunggumu datang secepatnya. Bye." Kataku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ya.. Mungkin saat ini Yoochun tengah mendengus kesal akan kelakuanku. Ah.. Siapa peduli dengannya? Hahaha.

-Yunho PoV End-

.

.

Cukup lama Yunho menunggu kedatangan Yoochun, namun untungnya hal itu tidak terlalu dirasakannya karena sedari tadi Yunho menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk menyambut Yoochun datang. Setidaknya memberikan sedikit sambutan untuk sahabatnya itu..

TING TONG!

"Bark! Bark!"

Ah! Mendengar suara bel berbunyi dan Ichi yang menyalak, bisa dipastikan ada seseorang yang datang ke rumah Yunho. Mungkin itu Yoochun.

Cklek.

"Woohooo.. Aku sudah menunggumu, jidat!" kata Yunho semangat menyambut Yoochun, langsung memeluknya tanda rindu. Yang pasti bukan seperti pria memeluk wanita. Kekekek ~

"Aisshh.. Ada apa mengundangku kesini, beruang? Kau pasti ada masalah." Kata Yoochun membalas sambutan Yunho. Memang keduanya suka sekali saling mengatai, jadi tidak heran bila keduanya sama sekali tidak tersinggung atau pun marah diberikan panggilan seperti demikian.

"Ya, begitulah, Chun-ah.. Ah! Masuk dulu, aku hampir lupa mempersilakanmu masuk. Hehehe." Kata Yunho meminta maaf dengan disertai cengiran lucu di wajahnya. Namun tentunya tidak akan membuat Yoochun tertarik.

Yunho mempersilakan Yoochun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, menyiapkan beberapa makanan kecil dan juga minuman tentunya. Barulah mereka berdua memulai pembicaraannya.

"Jadi.. Ada apa kau mengundangku kemari, Yun-ah?" tanya Yoochun _to the point_, seperti biasanya Yoochun tidak ingin terlalu terbelit-belit dalam sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hmm.. Aku menyukai seorang _yeoja_, Chun.." jawab Yunho agak menggantung. Yoochun pun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi, mungkin belum mengerti apa yang Yunho ingin tanyakan.

"Aku baru mengenalnya sekitar dua minggu, Chun. Menurutmu apakah terlalu cepat jika aku menyatakan perasanku padanya?" akhirnya Yunho bertanya pokok permasalahannya yang justru membuat Yoochun tertawa.

"Hey.. mengapa menertawaiku?" tanya Yunho lagi yang sedikit tidak senang ditertawakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha. Kau ini, dari dulu bukankah kau selalu menjadi incaran para wanita? Mengapa justru bertanya padaku soal cinta? Hahaha." Kata Yoochun masih tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aish, Chun.. Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya dan juga ia berkata bahwa ia sedang menyukai seorang _namja_ yang aku sendiri tidak tau siapa." Jelas Yunho yang akhirnya membuat Yoochun mengerti inti dari pertanyaan Yunho.

"Yun.. Cinta adalah salah satu perasaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan, jika kau mencintainya, nyatakanlah. Kau tau? Cinta tidak pernah memandang waktu, tempat, wajah, dan juga umur. Contohnya seperti _Love at the first sight, _bisa terjadi kapan saja, dimana saja, tanpa mengetahui usia mereka. Yang terpenting ketika kau menyatakannya, jangan pernah kau berharap agar ia membalas perasaanmu. Tuhan juga memberikan perasaan lain selain cinta, yaitu sakit. Jika kau siap mencintai, kau juga harus siap untuk tersakiti. Kedua perasaan itu memang saling berdampingan, namun jika kalian memang berjodoh, perasaan sakit itu digantikan sementara dengan kebahagiaan. Mengapa hanya sementara? Karena rasa sakit itu pasti akan tetap datang saat hubungan kalian sedang dilanda masalah. Untuk itulah jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu, jangn pernah berharap untuk memilikinya, tapi hanya sekedar agar ia mengetahuinya." Jelas Yoochun panjang lebar pada Yunho yang terlihat tengah merenung sekarang.

"_Gomawo_, Chun.. Kau memang yang terbaik.. Kalau begitu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Putus Yunho pada akhirnya seraya tersenyum pada Yoochun yang selalu dapat diandalkannya jika ia mendapati persoalan.

"_Ne_. Itulah gunanya teman." Jawab Yoochun membalas senyuman Yunho.

**-YunJae-**

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Jaejoong, bermaksud membuat janji dengannya untuk esok hari. Yunho memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya besok di sebuah kafe yang menurutnya memiliki suasana yang cukup memungkinkan. Sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja menghubungi Jaejoong melalui _smartphone_-nya, namun Yunho enggan melakukannya. Entahlah, Yunho merasa jika akan lebih baik jika ia berbicara langsung dengan Jaejoong.

'_Oke, kau bisa melakukannya, Jung Yunho. Hwaiting!'_ kata Yunho dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum menekan bel rumah Jaejoong.

TING TONG!

Cklek.

"Eh, Yun? Ada apa kesini malam-malam? Masuklah dulu." Kata Jaejoong menyambut Yunho dengan sopan. Namun Yunho menggelengkan kepala pertanda menolak ajakan Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya sebentar, Jae. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang besok di Shinki Cafe jam 12 tepat. Kau bisa?" kata Yunho langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Eh? Tumben sekali? Ada acara apa memangnya, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Boo.. Aku hanya ingin makan siang diluar bersamamu saja.. Hanya itu." jawab Yunho seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih.

"Oke, aku akan menunggumu besok.. Selamat malam, Boo.." pamit Yunho ketika dirasanya tujuannya ke rumah Jaejoong telah selesai. Dan sekarang Yunho sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk mengucapkan 'selamat malam' pada Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, selamat malam, Yunnie." Kata Jaejoong membalas pamitan Yunho dengan panggilan 'sayang'-nya. Lalu menutup pintu rumahnya agar Yunho pulang.

Yunho masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong hingga pintu itu tertutup. Setelahnya ia meloncat kegirangan karena ajakannya diterima oleh Jaejoong. Ah.. Yunho benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Akhirnya Yunho beranjak meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong tanpa menyadari _smartphone_-nya yang terjatuh saat ia meloncat kegirangan tadi.

.

.

"_Umma_? _Appa_? Kalian tidak menginap di Gwangju? Bagaimana keadaan _harabeoji_?" tanya Yunho ketika mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang telah pulang.

"Yun.. Kita akan pindah ke Gwangju besok. _Harabeoji_ ingin kau yang merawatnya, selama di Gwangju ia tidak ingin makan jika kau tidak datang. Dan lagi.. _Harabeoji_-mu ingin kau yang meneruskan bisnisnya." Jelas Mr. Jung pada Yunho _to the point,_ tidak ingin berlama-lama di Seoul mengingat keadaan _Harabeoji_ Yunho yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

"Tapi, _appa_.."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Yunho-ya. Besok kita akan pindah ke Gwangju untuk menjenguk _harabeoji_-mu dan kau akan meneruskan perusahaanya di sana." Kata Mr. Jung final pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Tapi, _appa_.. aku tidak bisa, aku harus..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Jung Yunho! Sekarang kau pergi istirahat, besok kita akan berangkat pagi!" kata Mr. Jung dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Yunho yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa menuruti _appa_-nya, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk istirahat. Sebelumnya ia ingin memberitahu Jaejoong terlebih dahulu perihal kepindahannya besok, ia harus membatalkan janjinya.

Yunho merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil _smartphone_-nya. Namun ketika Yunho merogoh sakunya itu, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan _smartphone_-nya.

'_Shit! Dimana ponselku!'_ kata Yunho menggerutu di dalam hati tanpa sadar bahwa ponselnya terjatuh di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong ketika ia berlompat-lompat tadi...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Halooo reader-san yang paling Yuu hormati dan kasihi *halah. Sudah mulai muncul kan konfliknya di chappie ini? Wkewkekwke. Yuu terburu-buru ngetiknya nih, jadi maaf ya kalau ada beberapa(?) typo atau ceritanya ngaco ._.**

**Ohya, Yuu juga mau minta maaf pada salah satu reviewer karena ini bukan ff Yaoi, ini GS. Entah kenapa saat Yuu ngetik ff ini, mood Yuu untuk buat ff Yaoi lagi hilang. Mian ne? T_T**

**Yasudah segini dulu dari Yuu.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**auliaJC, Ai Rin Lee, ajid yunjae, sachan, noon, destianidhesty, alby, birin. rin, Hana – Kara, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry**

**makasih udah mau review ff ini :D**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Labrador Retriever

Main Cast: YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: They're belong to God. And ideas of this fanfiction are mine.

WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Genderswitch!

-...Presented by Yuuka Shim...-

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

**-YunJae-**

-Jaejoong's PoV-

Disinilah aku sekarang, menunggu kedatangan Yunho sendirian di Shinki Cafe, sudah cukup lama aku menunggunya disini, namun ia tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Sesungguhnya aku benci menunggu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada disini. Mungkin saja ia ada urusan penting.

Aku kembali merogoh tasku untuk mencari sebuah benda yang bukan milikku. Ponsel Yunho. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu ceroboh hingga menjatuhkannya di depan rumahku. Untung saja aku merupakan orang pertama yang melihat ponselnya tergeletak. Jika orang lain yang melihatnya mungkin saja ponsel Yunho sudah hilang.

Kupikir aku akan mengembalikannya nanti saja ketika aku bertemu dengannya di Shinki Cafe. Namun aku menyesali keputusanku itu karena kini aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali.

Ah.. Aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang agak aneh pagi hari ini. Pagi ini saat aku bangun, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar Ichi menyalak. Bahkan aku tidak menemukannya di depan rumahku. Yah.. Mungkin saja Yunho sudah bangun untuk merawat Ichi.

Bosan menunggu disini, aku pun mulai mencoba membuka kunci ponsel Yunho. Bingo! Yunho sama sekali tidak mem-_protect_ ponselnya. Aku langsung membuka _gallery_ Yunho yang kupikir pasti akan banyak sekali foto _selfie_-nya. Lumayan bukan untuk menambah koleksi? Kekekek~

Namun yang kulihat pertama di _gallery_ Yunho adalah foto-fotoku dengan berbagai pose saat aku tengah bermain dengan Ichi ataupun ketika aku sedang tertawa. Apakah artinya Yunho juga menyukaiku? Atau hanya sekedar iseng?

Karena semakin penasaran, aku pun mencoba membuka aplikasi _mini diary_ yang ada di ponselnya. Memang bukan merupakan aplikasi yang diminati orang-orang, namun aplikasi ini sering kugunakan untuk mencatat semua _moment_ indah yang menurutku sayang jika hanya dilewati begitu saja. Siapa tau Yunho juga menggunakannya bukan?

Ketika aku membuka aplikasi _mini diary_ milik Yunho, diary paling atas berjudulkan _'Beautiful Day With A Beautiful Girl'_. Dan yang membuatku terkejut, _cover_ dari diary tersebut merupakan fotoku ketika tertawa lepas saat bermain dengan Ichi. Kurasa Yunho juga sering mengambil fotoku secara diam-diam.

"_Hari ini adalah hari terindah yang pernah kualami. Aku bersama 'Bidadari Kecil'-ku seharian ini pergi bersama. Mulai dari sarapan dengannya, pergi ke rumahku, bermain dengan Ichi, membeli makanan Ichi, dan akhirnya mengantar ia pulang kembali ke rumahnya._

_Awalnya aku sangat kesal dengan Ichi, namun karena Ichi juga, akhirnya aku mendapat ciuman di pipiku dari Jaejoong. BooJaejoongie~ Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.."_

-Jaejoong PoV End-

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika selesai membaca _diary_ Yunho, bolehkah ia berharap? Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa hari ini Yunho akan menyatakan perasaannya? Di Cafe ini?

Karena tidak sabar, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Shinki Cafe, yang terpenting saat ini ia harus mengembalikan _smartphone_ Yunho. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu di Cafe ini.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah sampai di depan rumah Yunho dan mendapati rumah Yunho terlihat sangat kosong, seperti tanpa penghuni. Ditambah lagi dengan tidak terdengarnya suara seekor _Labrador Retriever_ yang biasanya menyalak jika terdapat tamu yang datang. Namun Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua, ia segera menekan bel rumah Yunho agar pemilik rumah tersebut segera keluar.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Jaejoong menekan bel itu, namun tetap tidak didapatinya satupun orang yang berada di rumah itu. Ah.. Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa lampu depan rumah Yunho dinyalakan. Itu artinya seluruh pemilik rumah sedang keluar dalam waktu yang cukup lama bukan?

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya lemas meninggalkan rumah Yunho. Sedikit ada rasa kecewa dalam hati Jaejoong, namun bagaimanapun juga hal ini terjadi bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Yunho. Siapa yang tau bahwa ponsel Yunho akan terjatuh dan tertinggal di depan rumahnya?

Sementara itu di sisi lain..

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Seekor _Labrador Retriever_ terus menyalak di dalam mobil yang menuju Gwangju tersebut. Ichi, seekor _Labrador Retriever_ yang sedari tadi menyalak seakan tidak rela meninggalkan Seoul. Ia berada di jok paling belakang bersama sang majikan, selalu melihat jalan melalui kaca belakang mobil lalu menyalak.

"Tenanglah Ichi.. Kita pasti akan kembali ke Seoul.." kata sang majikan pada Ichi yang tidak bisa berhenti menyalak sedari tadi.

"Bark! Bark!"

Namun Ichi tetap menyalak, tidak mempedulikan Yunho sang majikan yang terus mencoba membuatnya berhenti menyalak.

'_Jae.. Apa kau membenciku sekarang?'_ batin Yunho tanpa sadar mengeluarkan setetes air mata melalui kedua mata musangnya.

**-YunJae-**

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, entah mengapa hari ini terasa begitu lelah baginya. Padahal hari ini ia sama sekali tidak melakukan suatu kegiatan yang melelahkan, mungkin ia hanya sedang terbawa perasan.

-Flashback-

_Jaejoong bangun cukup pagi hari ini, ia bermaksud merias diri agar terlihat cantik saat bertemu Yunho nanti. Walaupun sesungguhnya tanpa riasan pun Jaejoong akan terlihat cantik, namun tetap saja bagi seorang yeoja, tampil cantik di depan namja yang ia sukai merupakan suatu kewajiban._

_Ia terlalu serius merias diri, mulai dari memilih outfits yang cocok, make up se-natural mungkin, hingga model rambut yang pantas untuk penampilannya. Karena terlalu serius itulah Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa hari ini tidak ada suara Ichi yang menyalak di depan rumahnya untuk meminta sarapan._

_Selesai merias diri, Jaejoong pun segera beranjak pergi ke Shinki Cafe. Namun baru saja Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya, ia melihat benda kotak yang sangat menyita perhatiannya. Itu ponsel Yunho! Ah.. ia terlalu ceroboh menjatuhkannya di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong mengambil smartphone tersebut, berniat mengembalikannya pada Yunho. Namun hal itu diurungkannya, lebih baik ia mengembalikannya saat ia bertemu dengan Yunho di Shinki Cafe nanti. Jaejoong melihat smartphone itu sejenak lalu pada akhirnya ia memasukkan smartphone tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Shinki Cafe untuk bertemu dengan Yunho._

-End Flashback-

"Mengapa kau tidak datang, Yun? Kau kemana?" kata Jaejoong entah pada siapa seraya memadang kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

"_Bogoshipo_, Yunnie-ya.." kata Jaejoong lagi memeluk gulingnya dan memejamkan mata membayangkan senyuman Yunho yang terasa.. hangat.

"Mengapa tidak memberitahuku dulu jika kau ingin pergi?" tanya nya lagi. Entah mengapa, Jaejoong merasa kepergian Yunho yang tiba-tiba ini bukanlah suatu kepergian yang sebentar. Jika Jaejoong boleh jujur, ia merasa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menghilang.

Ia merindukan Yunho, senyuman dan juga tingkah konyol dari _namja_ yang bermarga Jung itu. Merindukan saat-saat dimana ia bersama-sama dengan _namja_ itu. Dan juga, ia merindukan Ichi yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Yunho. Merindukan Ichi yang seolah mengerjai majikannya itu, namun pada akhirnya karena Ichi juga ia bisa mencium pipi Yunho.

Apakah terlalu dini bahwa Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai _namja_ bermata musang itu? Selama ini yang dirasakan Jaejoong hanyalah rasa kagum pada Yunho. Kagum karena Yunho merupakan sosok _namja_ yang lembut namun tegas. _Namja_ yang mudah tersipu malu jika digoda.

Ah.. Jaejoong kini tengah menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman indah di wajahnya. Ia baru menyadari bertapa mudahnya seorang Jung Yunho untuk digoda hingga pipinya merah seperti tomat.

"Segera kembalilah, Yunnie.." bisik Jaejoong seraya memejamkan matanya penuh harap.

.

.

-Yunho's PoV-

Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas sofa kamar baruku sekarang. Yah.. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku pindah rumah tanpa sempat memberi kabar pada Jaejoong. Kurasa sekarang ia sudah membenciku, seharusnya sekarang aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Namun mengapa aku harus pindah dengan mendadak seperti ini? Memang _umma_ dan _appa_-ku sama sekali tidak berbohong mengenai keadaan _harabeoji_, tapi yang sedari tadi aku sayangkan, mengapa _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak mengizinkanku untuk menemui Jaejoong terlebih dahulu?

Namun sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang tidak menyukai kepindahan ini, sepertinya Ichi juga tidak menyukai kepindahan kami sekeluarga ke Gwangju. Saat masih di jalan menuju Gwangju, Ichi terus menyalak sambil melihat ke arah kaca mobil paling belakang. Sejujurnya aku pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama, aku ingin berteriak, aku tidak menyukai kepindahanku tanpa mengabari Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak menyukai aku harus pindah saat aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Jaejoong. Aku tidak menyukai kepindahan ini karena aku mencintai Jaejoong!

Lihat Ichi sekarang, ia tengah tertidur, mungkin terlalu lelah menyalak tanpa henti saat di mobil hingga sesampainya disini ia langsung tertidur.

Lebih baik aku juga istirahat menyusul Ichi, rasanya tubuhku sangat lelah walau tidak melakukan aktivitas berat hari ini. Ya.. Tubuhku lelah karena hatiku juga lelah dengan semua ini.

"_Jaljayo ne_, Ichi.." kataku seraya mengelus kepala Ichi yang berbulu.

-Yunho PoV End-

**-YunJae-**

Lagi.. pagi ini Jaejoong terbangun tanpa ada suara menyalak dari Ichi. Hanya ada suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang cukup terik menandakan bahwa ia terbangun agak siang hari ini. Walau matahari bersinar cukup terik hari ini, namun beberapa awan hujan mulai menutupi matahari, mendung. Cuaca yang sangat cocok untuk mendeskripsikan hati Jaejoong beberapa hari ini. Hari-hari Jaejoong juga terasa amat datar tanpa adanya Ichi dan Yunho yang biasanya akan menemaninya. Ia merasa sangat kehilangan.

Hari ini Jaejoong kembali menuju rumah Yunho, ingin memastikan apakah Yunho sudah pulang dari kepergiannya yang tanpa kabar itu?

Namun pada akhirnya Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah kecewa karena rumah Yunho masih tetap dalam keadaan kosong. Sudah hari keempat Jaejoong mengunjungi rumah Yunho, dan selama itu juga pula Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mendapati Yunho berada di rumahnya.

"_Mian_, nona. Kau mencari siapa?" tanya seorang _ahjussi_ pada Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan rumah Yunho.

"Ah.. _Ani_.. Tapi jika boleh tau, apa _ahjussi_ tau kemana perginya pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Jaejoong ragu pada _ahjussi_ yang menurutnya merupakan tetangga Yunho.

"Pemilik rumah ini sudah pindah, nona. Saya selama empat hari ini melihat nona terus mengunjungi rumah ini. Nona mencari siapa?" kata _ahjussi_ tersebut lalu bertanya hal pertama yang ia tanyakan.

"Aku mencari Yunho, _ahjussi_.." jawab Jaejonng seadanya dengan raut wajah yang sudah berubah. Wajahnya kini terlihat sedih setelah mendengar _ahjussi_ itu berkata bahwa Yunho sudah pindah.

"Ah.. Ternyata kau mencari Yunho, sepertinya keluarga Yunho pindah secara mendadak. Karena sebelumnya tidak ada kabar sama sekali bahwa mereka akan pindah." Kata _ahjussi_ itu mencoba menghibur Jaejoong. Sepertinya _ahjussi_ itu dapat membaca ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini.

"Begitu ya.. _Gomawo, ahjussi. Annyeong._" Dengan sopan Jaejoong berterima kasih pada _ahjussi_ itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan pelataran rumah Yunho.

Langit yang mendung kini telah berubah menjadi semakin gelap, hujan rintik-rintik pun mulai turun membasahi kota Seoul ini. Namun hujan rintik-rintik yang perlahan akan semakin deras sama sekali tidak membuat Jaejoong berpikir untuk meninggalkan taman ini. Taman dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia berjumpa dengan Yunho dan juga Ichi.

**Tes.**

Satu titik air hujan tepat mengenai kepala Jaejoong dan pada akhirnya tetesan-tetesan hujan lainnya ikut turun membasahi tanah kota besar ini. Hujan sudah turun sebegitu derasnya, namun Jaejoong masih enggan meninggalkan taman kota ini.

Wajahnya kini sudah begitu pucat dengan matanya yang merah dan berair, hidungnya juga tak kalah merah. Jika kita perhatikan dengan seksama, tubuh _yeoja_ ini sedang bergetar. Ya.. Jaejoong menangis, menangis karena perasaan rindu terus memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang amat sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui Yunho tidak lagi berada di dekatnya.

"_Bogoshipo_, Yun.." bisiknya di tengah guyuran hujan dengan tatapan kosongnya.

.

.

"_Umma_! _Appa_! Apakah kalian melihta Ichi?" pekik Yunho di dalam rumah barunya. Sedari tadi pagi Yunho sama sekali tidak melihat Ichi berkeliaran di rumahnya. Bahkan saat bangun pagi pun Yunho tidak mendengar suara Ichi menyalak. Sampai siang ini pun Yunho tetap tidak menemukan Ichi di sekitar rumahnya.

"Ck. Yun, biasakan untuk tidak berteriak disini. Bagaimana jika keadaan _harabeoji_-mu kembali memburuk?" kata Mrs. Jung sedikit berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan _aegya_-nya ini.

"_Mianhae_, _umma_. Aku hanya penasaran kemana perginya Ichi, sudah sejak pagi Ichi tidak ada di rumah ini." jawab Yunho menyuarakan kekhawatirannya pada hewan peliharaan kesayangannya.

"_Aigo_. Jadi kau berteriak seperti itu hanya karena Ichi? Tenanglah Yun.. Ichi pasti akan kembali, mungkin ia bosan berada di rumah. Kau lupa bahwa kau sudah lama tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" kata Mr. Jung bijak, berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif yang mungkin menyinggahi otak Yunho.

"Yah.. mungkin seperti itu.." kata Yunho pada akhirnya menyetujui pemikiran _appa_-nya.

Tanpa Yunho ketahui, kini seekor _Labrador Retriever-_nya tengah menyusuri jalanan Gwangju yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Bahkan semakin jauh meninggalkan rumah Yunho. Entahlah, apakah _Labrador Retriever_ ini akan kembali ke rumahnya?

.

.

**TBC**

**Hahaha. TBC dengan tidak elitnya wkwkwk. Chapter ini pendek, maaf ya.. Chapter ini juga GaJe, maaf lagi ya..**

**Pada mengatakan perpisahan YunJae itu Angst-nya ya? Kok Yuu merasa belum terlalu Angst ya? Mau Yuu apakan lagi ya kira-kira? Wkwkwk. *evil smirk gagal*  
ohya, di chap ini Yuu gak periksa ulang, jadi pasti banyak typo nya. Maaf lagi dan lagi ya :'(**

**Sudahlah ini saja yang Yuu sampaikan..**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**auliaJC, Ai Rin Lee, ajid yunjae, sachan, noon, destianidhesty, alby, birin. rin, Hana – Kara, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, ruixi**

**makasih udah mau review ff ini :D**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Labrador Retriever

Main Cast: YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: They're belong to God. And ideas of this fanfiction are mine.

WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Genderswitch!

-...Presented by Yuuka Shim...-

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

**-YunJae-**

"_Umma_.. Bisakah kita mencari Ichi? Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak pulang.." kata Yunho memohon pada _Umma_-nya. Dua hari sudah berlalu terhitung saat _Labrador Retriever_ milik Yunho 'kabur' dari rumahnya, dan hingga kini, belum juga Ichi kembali pulang. Awalnya Yunho mengira bahwa Ichi hanya akan pergi sebentar, namun jika sudah dua hari pergi seperti ini, Yunho tentunya tidak bisa tenang. Bagaimana pun Ichi merupakan hewan peliharaan yang selama ini menemaninya jika ia tidak memiliki teman.

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan ingin mencari Ichi, Yunho-ya? _Umma_ yakin Ichi akan kembali." Jawab Mrs. Jung sedikit menasehati Yunho.

"Tidak _Umma_, Ichi tidak pernah pergi selama ini. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Ichi, _umma_. Ichi sudah seperti temanku.." kata Yunho tetap memohon pada Mrs. Jung untuk tetap mencari Ichi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kembalilah jam empat sore nanti. Kau harus menemani _harabeoji_-mu untuk _check up_ lagi. Walau keadaannya sudah membaik, tapi tetap saja _harabeoji_-mu harus kontrol." Kata Mrs. Jung pada akhirnya mengalah pada Yunho.

"_Arraseo, umma. Gomawo.._" jawab Yunho disertai senyumannya yang sepertinya sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Yah.. Memang semenjak kepindahannya, Yunho jarang bahkan tidak terlihat tersenyum sama sekali.

"_Ne_. Ingat jam empat sore." Kata Mrs. Jung mengingatkan Yunho lagi.

"_Ne, umma_." Jawab Yunho seraya mengangkat jempolnya lalu pergi mencari Ichi.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak tau ingin mencari Ichi kemana, namun Yunho mencoba mengelilingi daerah Gwangju yang ia tau saja dengan berjalan kaki. Yah.. hari pertama ini Yunho akan mencari Ichi dengan berjalan kaki. Jika hari ini Ichi tidak ditemukan, mungkin besok Yunho akan mengendarai mobil untuk mencari Ichi.

"Ichi kemana kau?" gumam Yunho ketika dirinya berada di pinggir jalan raya memperhatikan toko-toko disebrangnya. Siapa tau Yunho melihat Ichi diantara toko-toko tersebut.

Sesungguhnya Yunho sangat takut ketika Ichi pergi, Ichi akan bermain terlalu jauh hingga ke jalan raya lalu ditabrak oleh kendaraan. Tapi Yunho berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, lagi pula seekor _Labrador Retriever_ merupakan jenis anjing yang pintar.

"Ichi.. kumohon kembalilah.." gumam Yunho lagi dengan nada khawatirnya.

Sementara itu..

Jaejoong masih terbangun siang hari ini, sama seperti Yunho, Jaejoong belakangan ini tidak pernah memperlihatkan senyumannya. Bahkan kemarin ia sempat demam karena hujan-hujanan di taman kota.

Jaejoong mengambil _smartphone_ milik Yunho lagi, membuka _gallery_-nya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat foto _selfie_ Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, namun tersenyum miris, mengapa Yunho pergi saat mereka ingin saling menyatakan perasaannya? Mengapa ia dan Yunho harus terpisah disaat yang sangat tidak tepat?

"Bark!"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara anjing menyalak di depan rumahnya. Apakah itu Ichi? Apakah ada Yunho disana? Jaejoong segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan khas seseorang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ichi!" pekik Jaejoong ketika melihat Ichi berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Keadaan Ichi sangat berbeda saat ini, sangat berbeda dibandingkan ia bertemu Ichi untuk pertama kalinya. Jika dulu bulu kecoklatannya selalu bersih karena Yunho selalu rajin memandikannya, kini bulu kecoklatannya itu terdapat banyak sekali bercak-bercak lumpur. Bahkan terlihat ada sedikit darah di sela-sela jari kaki Ichi. Apakah ia sudah berjalan sangat jauh hingga jari-jarinya berdarah seperti itu?

"Astaga Ichi.. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Jaejoong menghampiri Ichi lalu memeluk Ichi, tidak peduli bahwa tubuh Ichi sedang jauh dari kata bersih. Air matanya perlahan membuncah dari kedua _orbs_ beningnya itu. Hatinya mencelos melihat keadaan Ichi seperti ini.

"Masuklah dulu, Ichi.. kau harus mandi dan makan. Kau terlihat sangat tidak terawat." Kata Jaejoong lagi yang hanya dituruti Ichi dengan membiarkan Jaejoong menggendongnya.

Setelah selesai memandikan Ichi dan memberikan makan Ichi, Jaejoong segera mengobati luka di keempat kaki Ichi dengan memberikan obat lalu diperban. Apakah Ichi sebegitu merindukan Jaejoong? Tapi apakah Yunho tau bahwa Ichi kemari? Eh tunggu dulu..

"Ichi.. Kau tidak bersama Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong pada Ichi yang sama sekali tidak digubris Ichi, jika biasanya Ichi akan memberikan tanggapan dengan melihat Jaejoong atau menyalak, kini Ichi hanya terdiam. Matanya terpejam, pasti Ichi kelelahan.

"Aku berjanji akan merawatmu, Ichi.." kata Jaejoong prihatin pada keadaan Ichi. Seekor _Labrador Retriever_ tidak seharusnya berdiam diri seperti ini, jika memang anjing aktif ini menjadi pendiam, itu berarti menjadi persoalan yang sangat serius.

Ichi selama dua hari ini pergi dari rumah Yunho di Gwangju menuju Seoul, kediaman Jaejoong saat ini. Selama dua hari ini pula ia hanya mencari makan dengan mengais tempat sampah. Jika Ichi menemukan makanan sisa saja, itu sudah sangat membuat Ichi senang. Dan hingga pada akhirnya Ichi tiba di kediaman Jaejoong dengan keadaan cukup memprihatinkan.

.

.

Sudah hampir pukul empat sore, Yunho tak kunjung menemukan Ichi. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang lunglai Yunho kembali ke kediaman _harabeoji_-nya untuk menepati janjinya.

"Kau terlambat dua menit, Yunho-ya.." kata Mrs. Jung sekembalinya Yunho dari kegiatannya mencari Ichi hari ini.

"Aku tidak menemukan Ichi, _umma_." Jawab Yunho lemas lalu melewati _umma_-nya begitu saja.

Saat ini yang terpenting ia harus mengantarkan _Harabeoji_-nya untuk _check up_, walau dengan tubuh yang sangat lelah karena berjalan berjam-jam. Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak tau mengapa _harabeoji_-nya tidak ingin diantar orang lain selain dirinya. Mungkin karena terlalu sayang?

"Yun.. Kau terlihat lelah.." kata _Harabeoji_ Yunho pada Yunho ketika berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Yah.. aku seharin ini mencari Ichi.." jawab Yunho seadanya, sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Tidak hanya tubuhmu yang terlihat lelah, Yun.." kata Jung _Harabeoji_ lagi pada Yunho dengan maksud tersirat.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yunho yang sebenarnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud _Harabeoji_-nya. Namun Yunho hanya tidak ingin _harabeoji_-nya terlalu memikirkan dirinya.

Sebelum Jung _Harabeoji_ menjawab Yunho, dirinya sudah dipanggil dokter untuk segera melakukan _check up_. Yunho memapah tubuh tua Jung _Harabeoji_ dengan sangat hati-hati, terlihat sekali Yunho sangat menyayangi _harabeoji_-nya bukan?

**-YunJae-**

'_Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu, Ichi?'_ batin Yunho seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya.

Hari yang sangat sangat melelahkan baginya karena seharian ini ia dipenuhi dengan kegiatan yang menguras tenaganya. Bukan hanya tenaganya, namun juga hatinya. Ia merindukan Jaejoong, ia mengkhawatirkan Ichi, juga sangat takut kehilangan _harabeoji_-nya. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar sedang diuji kesabarannya, ia harus merawat _harabeoji_-nya terlebih dahulu barulah menemui Jaejoong untuk bersama-sama mencari Ichi. Cinta sejati itu penuh dengan cobaan bukan? Dan salah satu cobaannya.. menunggu bukan?

'_Jae.. Ketika waktunya telah tiba, aku akan datang untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku harap kau masih mau berbicara denganku setelah kejadian ini..'_ batin Yunho lagi seraya memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum. Seandainya saja saat ini Yunho sedang memegang ponselnya, ia pasti bisa dengan leluasa melihat-lihat kembali foto Jaejoong yang sudah dikoleksinya ketika ia rindu dengan Jaejoong. Namun jika ponselnya saja hilang seperti ini, yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanyalah membayangkan senyuman manis Jaejoong yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

Yunho masih memejamkan matanya, inilah kebiasaan barunya sebelum tidur. Ia akan terus membayangkan wajah cantik Jaejoong hingga ia terlelap. Bahkan tak jarang Yunho bermimpi tentang Jaejoong.

"Selamat malam, Boo.." bisik Yunho tetap memejamkan matanya. Setelahnya ia membiarkan rasa kantuk menyergapi tubuhnya hingga ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Ichi.. Makanlah.. kumohon.." kata Jaejoong pada Ichi yang terlihat tidak mau memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan Jaejoong.

"Ichi.. Ada apa denganmu? Hiks.." setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Jaejoong. Melihat Ichi yang kini malah tertidur membuatnya tidak tega, seekor _Labrador Retriever_ tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini.

"Ichi.. Aku akan membawamu ke dokter, kau harus cepat sembuh, Ichi.. Hiks" kata Jaejoong lagi lalu menggendong Ichi membawanya ke dokter hewan terdekat.

Masih dengan air mata yang terus menetes, Jaejoong menggendong Ichi melewati jalan raya sambil menyelimuti tubuh Ichi. Ichi terlihat begitu lemas, bahkan makan pun ia tidak mau.

"Aku mohon sembuhkan Ichi, dokter.." kata Jaejoong memohon pada dokter hewan yang sedang menangani Ichi.

"Akan kami usahakan, Jaejoong-ssi. Sementara ini anda hanya bisa melihat Ichi melalui jendela dulu, jangan masuk ke ruangan sampai Ichi benar-benar dinyatakan sehat." Jawab Dokter berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Jaejoong. Bahkan sebenarnya Jaejoong belum tau mengapa Ichi bisa terlihat lemas seperti itu.

"Sekarang anda ke ruangan saya, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan." Lanjut dokter itu lagi dengan wajah sangat serius. Hingga mau tak mau membuat beberapa pikiran negatif mengenai Ichi singgah di otaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ichi, Dok?" tanya Jaejoong pada dokter yang masih memasang wajah serius.

"Apakah belakangan ini Ichi memakan makanan yang tidak sehat?" tanya dokter pada Jaejoong yang nyaris menangis. Namun sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menahan air matanya itu.

"Aku tidak tau, Dok.. Ichi pergi sangat lama, lalu kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini." jawab Jaejoong jujur. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Jaejoong merasa ialah orang yang paling pantas disalahkan karena membuat keadaan Ichi menjadi seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak memiliki kesalahan apa-apa.

"Begini, kami menemukan beberapa zat bahaya di dalam perut Ichi, belum lagi luka di keempat kaki Ichi mengalami infeksi yang cukup serius. Dan lagi, _Cruciate Ligament_ bagian cranial Ichi putus hingga Ichi terancam berjalan tidak normal." Jelas Dokter pelan-pelan agar Jaejoong mengerti.

"Apa? Apa itu dan mengapa bisa putus?" tanya Jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya, namun masih enggan untuk jatuh dari sana.

"_Cruciate Ligament_ merupakan pengikat yang terdapat pada persendian lutut. Ada dua buah _cruciate ligament_, yaitu bagian depan atau yang biasa disebut dengan cranial, dan bagian belakang atau biasa disebut caudal. Kedua ligament tersebut terletak di dalam persendian lutut, diantara tulang paha dan tulang kering. Hingga saat ini, masih belum diketahui secara pasti apa penyebab putusnya _Cruciate Ligament_. Namun kebanyakan anjing dengan ras besar seperti _Labrador Retriever, Golden Retriever, Rottweiler, dan Mastiff_ dapat mengalami ini pada saat mereka menjadi _puppies_." Jelas Dokter lagi panjang lebar dan kini sukses membuat Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya.

"Apa bisa disembuhkan, Dok?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Untuk putusnya _Cruciate Ligament_ bisa disembuhkan melalui operasi, namun mengenai racun dalam perut Ichi, saya rasa itu akan sangat sulit, karena racunnya telah menyebar pada organ-organ penting Ichi." Kata Dokter sedikit menyesal.

"Kita hanya dapat memperpanjang umur Ichi, namun tidak bisa menyembuhkannya.." jelas dokter lagi dan kini sukses membuat tangis Jaejoong semakin menjadi.

"_Gomawo_, Dokter.." kata Jaejoong berterima kasih lalu keluar meninggalkan ruangan dokter yang mengurus Ichi tadi.

'_Yun.. Dimana kau? Apa kau akan marah padaku karena Ichi seperti ini?'_ batin Jaejoong seraya menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, air mata terus saja mengalir pada kedua _orbs_ bening Jaejoong tanpa henti.

**-YunJae-**

"_Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho!" kata Jaejoong seraya menahan tangisnya._

"_Bark!" seolah mengerti, Ichi pun menyalak pada Yunho membuat Yunho merasa semakin tersudutkan._

"_Tidak seperti.."_

"_Apa kau tidak tau aku dan Ichi menunggumu disini? Aku merindukanmu, tapi kau pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar hingga membuatku menunggu di Cafe itu berjam-jam. Sendirian!" pekik Jaejoong memotong penjelasan Yunho._

"_Aku pergi!" lanjut Jaejoong lagi lalu membalikkan badan menjauhi Yunho hingga bayangannya hilang bersama dengan bayangan Ichi yang juga hilang._

"BooJae!"

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Barusan ia tengah bermimpi buruk tentang Jaejoong dan juga Ichi. Ada hal yang sedikit aneh tentang mimpinya, mengapa bisa Ichi bersama Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya?

'_Jika suatu waktu Ichi menghilang, aku yakin ia akan ke rumahku. Hehehe' _tiba-tiba terngiang kembali perkataan Jaejoong waktu itu.

Apakah mungkin selama ini Ichi menghilang karena pergi ke rumah Jaejoong? Tapi bukankah jarak antara Seoul – Gwangju sangat jauh? Sebenarnya cukup mustahil jika Ichi menghilang karena pergi ke rumah Jaejoong. Tapi..

Pada akhirnya Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu segera bersiap untuk pergi ke Seoul menggunakan kereta tercepat disana. Bahkan Yunho belum sempat pamit pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia pergi ke Seoul hari ini. Lagi pula, hari ini tidak ada jadwal kontrol _harabeoji_-nya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dengan membawa tas ransel yang entah apa isinya. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya kini hanyalah bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan juga Ichi yang mungkin ada disana.

"Yunho!" pekik Mr. Jung ketika melihat Yunho yang keluar rumah dengan membawa tas ransel yang cukup besar. Namun Yunho yang mendengarnya tidak menggubris panggilan dari _appa_-nya sama sekali. Yunho takut apabila ia berhadapan dengan _appa_-nya, ia malah tidak diizinkan ke Seoul.

"Yun!" panggil Mr. Jung lagi pada Yunho. Namun kini Mr. Jung berhasil menyusul Yunho dan sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan _aegya_-nya itu.

"_Appa_.. Aku akan ke Seoul hari ini, aku harus menemui Jaejoong dan juga Ichi. Aku teringat perkataan Jaejoong bahwa seekor _Labrador Retriever_ memiliki ingatan kuat, dan ia bisa pergi kemana pun selama ia mengingat jalannya, _appa_. Aku mohon jangan halangi aku, karena walau _appa_ melarangku, aku akan tetap pergi.." kata Yunho pada _appa_-nya tanpa berniat mendengarkan Mr. Jung berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ini, seharusnya kau mendengar _appa_ bicara dulu, anak nakal. _Appa_ akan mengizinkanmu pergi, namun kau harus segera kembali, karena _harabeoji_-mu belum benar-benar sembuh dan harus tetap kontrol. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali kesini secepatnya, Yunho-ya.." kata Mr. Jung mengelus rambut Yunho sayang. Dalam hal ini, sepertinya Mr. Jung cukup pengertian.

"Be.. Benarkah _appa_ mengizinkanku pergi?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"_Ne_.. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan segera kembali. Dan juga.. jangan lupa bawa kembali senyumanmu yang hilang belakangan ini.." jawab Mr. Jung bijak. Mungkin alasan lain Mr. Jung mengizinkan Yunho pergi karena hilangnya senyum Yunho semenjak kepindahannya ke Gwangju.

"_Gomawo, appa_! Aku berjanji akan segera kembali!" kata Yunho seraya memeluk _appa_-nya erat.

'_Aku segera datang BooJae.. Ichi..'_ batin Yunho penuh semangat.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Bahahaha. Ada apa ini pemirsah? Yuu lagi hilang semangat ketik ff ini sumpah T_T jadilah chapie yang absurd ini -,,-**

**Alurnya sudah ketebak yah.. sedih deh jadinya. Yuu emang gak pandai memainkan alur nih. Maaf pemirsah sekalian :'(**

**Yuu lelah. Setelah update 2 ff sekaligus, mungkin kebelakang Yuu bakal lama update ff ini dan ff Primitive. Jadi, mohon bersabar ya kalau ada yang masih menunggu ff ini hmmm**

**Yasuda segini saja ya..**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**auliaJC, Ai Rin Lee, ajid yunjae, sachan, noon, destianidhesty, alby, birin. rin, Hana – Kara, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, ruixi, Guest, nabratz, meirah. 1111**

**makasih udah mau review ff ini :D**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
